Talk:Sternritter
Problem Problem with the table. The letters dont show ujp. They used to be there but not now. Happens in otehr tables to, like Numeros page. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 18:21, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Caused by recent MediaWiki updates. Its been fixed, as have the others. 20:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Notes It should be noted somewhere that there are 16 presumable members as stated in recent chapters, and that they are all at least Shinigami Captain Level and above. --NatSting RoGajeel (talk) 04:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thats speculative at best. A specific number is never given for the number of members also all characters are not created equal in power, while some maybe of captain level others may not we do not yet know. Also the individual abilities may be the factor that determines whether they can take on an opponent with ease or not. We cant state something that broad unless its confirmed. -- Kirge Opie Is the Stern Ritter J - JAIL Tricell (talk) 20:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Now find where it says he is a member of the Sternritter.-- :Kirge is not said to be a Stern Ritter anywhere in the story, he is said to be part of a different unit. It is also not said that the letters are exclusive to the Stern Ritter. 20:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Quincies Slain by Kenpachi We currently have three dead Stern Ritters killed by Kenpachi. I won't make any decisions myself, but I think Berenice, Jerome, and Loyd don't have nearly enough relevant information about them that warrants an article creation. Glass Heart seems to agree with me on this, but I want to hear what the other Committee members think, as well as some of the other administrators. For users who are neither Committee members, nor administrators, please wait until we have a final decision regarding this. If an article on any of these characters is created, I will delete them without hesitation. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I apologise for commenting on this despite not being a committee member, but to be honest, I'm confused as to why this is being discussed in the first place. Not only are the characters named (typically enough by itself to warrant an article), but we're also shown their appearance, given an insight into their respective abilities and the manner of their deaths as well. This would at the very least make the size of each article equivalent to one like Rikū Togakushi's, whose creation didn't come under any dispute. Blackstar1 (talk) 12:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Got to agree with Blackstar here. We've created articles on certain Hollows that, prior to databook knowledge, only appeared in one chapter/episode and had even less information present on them than we have been presented on these Quincy. Why are we even discussing this? ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Considering we have a page for Kirio Hikifune, who was mentioned only very briefly and we know even less about and several students of Karakura high whose name was only seen on a list of students, I'd say there is more than enough info to make a page for each of these characters.-- You do bring up a strong point God. A popular fan-theory is we'll get more information on Hikifune, but that's still pure speculation, something we don't entertain. And even ignoring that specific character in-question, there are still characters who have articles with very little, if any, influence on the story, even less so than the dead Quincies, so I think this could actually work. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I think we could manage to make them. There is enough to do an intro, appearance, very brief personality for one or two, basic plot and brief P&A for whats given. They would be short enough pages, but not that bad imo. 19:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Changed my initial opinion on the topic. I'm perfectly fine with having the articles created on the wiki. As mentioned above, these three Stern Ritter have more information about them than some already-existing articles, so it's all good to me. I'm going to go ahead and close this. The articles are already created. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Stern Ritter spiritual power levels Shouldn't it be added on each of the Stern Ritter's abilities sections, that they have great/immense spiritual power, as it was noted in chapter 499 page 5 by the Research Division, when explaning the situation to Ichigo that all of then had captain levels of power or superior. Any opinion? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Any opinions would be apreciated. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Does anyone plan on commenting on this discussion? Darksusanoo (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC)